ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red
Return to the Main Page ---- Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red (東方文花帖, romanized Touhou Bunkachou, meaning Oriental Cultural Album), the first official fanbook of the Touhou series, is written by ZUN and drawn by Kususaga Rin and some others. It features Aya Shameimaru writing a newspaper about the Touhou world, with some comics and newspaper articles. It also comes with a music CD featuring tracks from PoFV. ZUN felt it incomplete to have a Touhou without a shooting game, thus he released a title marked as installment 9.5: 東方文花帖 ~ Shoot the Bullet for Winter Comiket 2005. Bohemian means "of a person who lives in a very informal way without following accepted rules of behaviour" or "of Aya, living her easy life free from many obstacles and routines." Archive means "a collection of historical documents or records" or "the collection of Bunbunmaru Newspaper from the 113rd to 120th Season edition". And "Japanese Red" may mean "the color of red lacquer-ware" or "japanesque one", or "the color of a Tengu's face". So the title essentially means "a collection of newspaper articles written by a free-living Tengu". Additionally, "bunkachou" (文化庁) can refer to the Japanese Agency for Cultural Affairs. Contents Bunbunmaru Newspaper Articles and Interviews *pg. 18-19: Marisa - "Succeeded in Taking a Picture of Crime Scene of Midsummer's Continual Sneak Thief" *pg. 20-21: Sakuya - "Strange Treasure Hunter Lopes Across the Night" *pg. 22-23: Kaguya - "Moon Capital Exhibition Now In Progress at Eientei" *pg. 24-25: Eirin - "In Modern Gensokyo, a New Dream Medicine" *pg. 26-27: Alice - "Large Number of Straw Effigies Found In Forest Behind Shrine" *pg. 28-29: Letty - "In the Prolonged Winter, Ceremony to Ask for Spring" *pg. 30-31: Yuyuko - "Mysterious Flower Petals Beneath the Cherry Trees" *pg. 32-33: Lunasa - "Sudden Location Change for Poltergeists' Live" *pg. 34-35: Merlin - "Is the Second Prismriver Sister Going Solo?" *pg. 36-37: Lyrica - "In Search of a New Sound" *pg. 38-39: Youmu - "Ghost Procession on a Midsummer Afternoon" *pg. 40-41: Yukari - "Youkai Practices Animal Abuse" *pg. 42-43: Ran - "Width of the Sanzu Successfully Calculated" *pg. 44-45: Chen - "The Field Where the Cats Live" *pg. 46-47: Rumia - "Demon Lurks in Darkness, in Broad Daylight" *pg. 48-49: Remilia - "The Crimson Rainbow and Angel's Wings That Straddle The Earth" *pg. 50-51: Fairies - "The Strange Reverse Rainbow in the Summer Noon" *pg. 52-53: Flandre - "Enormous Shooting Star Explodes in Mid-air" *pg. 54-55: Keine - "The Mysterious Truth about the Secret History Association" *pg. 56-57: Mokou - "Mysterious Fire in the Bamboo Forest" *pg. 58-59: Mystia - "Night Sparrow's New Promising Enterprise" *pg. 60-61: Wriggle - "The New Insects' News Service" *pg. 62-63: Cirno - "Ice Fairy Eaten by Giant Toad" *pg. 64-65: Tewi - "Daring Monetary Offering Fraud" *pg. 66-67: Reisen - "Rabbit Mob Protests Shrine Festival" *pg. 68-69: Meiling - "Mysterious Patterns in Flower Field" *pg. 70-71: Patchouli - "Out of Season, the Great Setsubun Festival at the Scarlet Devil Manor" *pg. 72-73: Suika - "The Midwinter Moon's Great Explosion" *pg. 74-75: Rinnosuke - "Mysterious Luxury Goods arrive in Kourindou" *pg. 76-77: Reimu - "Flower Viewing Continues at the Shrine" Memoranda of Feature Articles *pg. 78-79: Scarlet Mist Incident - "A Mysterious Crimson Mist Engulfs Gensokyo" *pg. 80-81: Spring Snow Incident - "Flowers in the Heavens During a Silver Spring" *pg. 82-83: Mesmeric Mist Incident - "Three-Day Long Pandemonium" *pg. 84-85: Eternal Night Incident - "The Dawnless Day" *pg. 86-87: The Sixty Year Cycle Great Barrier Incident - "Flower-Viewing in Gensokyo Continues" Guide of Beautiful Sceneries in Gensokyo *pg. 32: Scarlet Devil Mansion *pg. 38: Hakugyokurou *pg. 66: Eientei *pg. 74: Hakurei Shrine Music Columns "Musical Sense of Illusion" *pg. 20: Introduction *pg. 22: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (EoSD/CoSD) *pg. 26: Forest of Dolls (DiPP) *pg. 40: Wandering about a Ghostly Field in the Night (GFC) *pg. 48: Septette for the Dead Princess (EoSD) *pg. 54: Mary the Magician (GFC) *pg. 68: The Fantastic Legend of Tohno (PCB) *pg. 72: Ancient Temple in the Netherworld (GFC) *pg. 88: Onigashima in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power (IaMP) *pg. 88: Girls' Sealing Club (GFC) *pg. 89: Necrofantasia (PCB) *pg. 89: Illusionary Eternal Festival (GFC) *pg. 89: Strange Bird of the Moon, Illusion of Mysterious Cat (GFC) *pg. 89: Plain Asia (IN) *pg. 90: Legend of Hourai (DiPP) *pg. 90: Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (IN) *pg. 90: Circus Reverie (DiPP) *pg. 90: Boys and Girls of Science Era (CoSD) *pg. 91: Wind God Girl (PoFV) *pg. 91: Border between Dream and Reality (CoSD) *pg. 91: Kid's Festival ~ Innocent Treasures (CoSD) *pg. 92: Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome (IN) *pg. 92: Dream of Arcadia CoSD *pg. 92: Kaeidzuka ~ Higan Retour (PoFV) *pg. 93: The Strange Everyday Life of the Flying Shrine Maiden (DiPP) *pg. 93: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (PCB) (GFC) *pg. 93: Was U.N.Owen Her? (EoSD) (DiPP) *pg. 93: Night Falls ~ Evening Star (IaMP) (CoSD) Comics *pg. 1-16: Extra of the Wind *pg. 95-102: Illusion of a Perfect Day *pg. 103-110: Prismriver- Bonds of Love *pg. 111-122: Witches' Tea Party *pg. 123-130: Valley of the Eternal Night *pg. 131-142: Beyond Rivals, Not Quite Natural Enemies *pg: 143-146: Shrine Maiden's Small Spring Search *pg. 147-154: Ogre and the Ice Fairy *pg. 155-162: Phantasmal Song Interview with ZUN *pg. 163-167: Introduction to "Touhou" Game Design ---- *Return to the Main Page ja:東方文花帖　〜 Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red es:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red ru:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red pt:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red fr:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red de:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red Category:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red